Big Bother
"Big Bother" is the seventy-fourth episode of Kim Possible. Synopsis For a school project, Ron had his hands full caring for both a sack of flour and his new baby sister Hana. Not to mention helping to track down Monkey Fist who was in search of three stone keys to lead him to an ultimate weapon, as well as trying to break the news to his old friend Yori that he and Kim were dating. Trivia General *According to his website, Greg Weisman (writer of "Queen Bebe" and this episode) said that he is a huge fan of Kim Possible and hopes to work with Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle again. Also when asked if any Kim Possible voice actors will be working in his current projects, he says: "I'm sure there will be some overlap, but I don't have a good enough handle on who all did what voices on Kim to be certain." But then again. "anything's possible." *Kim asks Ron if he too old for the Flour assignment, but since she did take Health Class as a Freshman, and knows that he did not take the class until Senior year. You would think that she knows the flour assignment goes with the class, not a person's age. It is simply that he is just now taking the class of the flour assignment. **Actually, Ron was forced to take the class in Senior year in order to graduate, because he didn't take it earlier, as many students normally would have. Jim and Tim took it as Freshmen, and judging by Kim's reaction to the news in Grande Size Me, she likely did as well. So Ron was a little old for it, and not just in her eyes, since Ron was the only Senior in that class. Kim likely wouldn't have said anything if he'd taken it at least within his first two years, as opposed to his last one. And let us not forget that the only reason Ron didn't take it Freshmen year was because he was goofing off, so he didn't even have the normal excuse of being busy with other classes. Running Gags *Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas crashing their car into an object, causing Monkey Fist to say, "That's what I get for letting the monkey drive." *Ron's flour babies keep getting destroyed. *Various people responding with "I don't know what that means" when Ron tells them something that makes little to no sense. Goofs *Even though (according to production codes) this episode is after "Clothes Minded", Kim continues to wear her old mission outfit (in both broadcast and production order). *When Kim and Ron go to Barkin's house to get the second sack of flour, Kim is wearing her green shirt. In the next shot, she is wearing her pink shirt. *In one shot we see Kim's mom starting to make pancakes from scratch, but in the next shot about two second later, they are completely cooked and ready to serve. *Ron leaves to rescue Kim with his twenty-second sack of flour and arrives with his thirty-eighth one; however, he kept his spare flour in his closet, and did not take any more with him. **Ron is never actually shown leaving his house, so there is no guarantee he only took one sack. And considering how quickly some were destroyed, it is likely that Ron went through several sacks before he even got out of the house. Which does not even factor in how many sacks he surely lost once he did leave home. Assuming he traveled in a vehicle with room for them, such as a cargo plane, he could have and most likely had to take along several sacks, just to arrive with the thirty-eighth one still intact. And even that one did not survive the adventure. *For Ron's last flour sack, he calls it MCMXXXIIII. This is not a real Roman numeral since it should be MCMXXXIV, although it is possible that Ron is not aware of the Roman number for four. He has said in the episode "Team Impossible" that he is not good with Roman Numerals. *Just before Monkey Fist and his monkeys crash into the tree, we briefly see the road ahead of them, and there is not a tree. *When Ron gets the flour assignment in Health class, you do not see Tim and Jim, who are in his own Health Class. All seats of the class are filled up though. When Ron hands in his last sack, which is actually the sack of sugar, Tim and Jim are seated in the front row. **Also, in Grande Size Me, Ron sat behind Tim and Jim. *All of Ron's flour sacks had a smiling face on it, even though it was only drawn on the first one, so there shouldn't have been a smile. **While he could have just drawn them on himself, there would be no reason to since the 2nd sack he received shouldn't have had a face anyways. *The girl that was behind Ron was seen only drawing a smile on Ron's sack, yet eyes have appeared as well. Continuity *When Ron asks his parents why they did not tell him about Hana, they say "This is our way of telling you." This is similar to the events in A Sitch in Time where they fail to mention that he is moving to Norway until the last moment. *Ron is now taking the class, which he was forced to take now, since he did not take it as a Freshman. The Health class from "Grande Size Me" is also the class with the flour baby, or in Ron's case, babies. *Ron tells Yori that she can admit to a little "emotion sickness" over the news that he and Kim are dating now. Monkey Fist adds "so the drama" to highlight his boredom with their romance issues. Allusions *The title of this episode is similar to the popular reality TV show, ''Big Brother''. **Oddly enough, this episode is also often mistakenly titled as "Big Brother". *In the second temple, which was the blue one, the statues that come to life resemble Gargoyles, from the show Gargoyles. That show was produced by Greg Weisman, who also wrote this episode, and the season two episode "Queen Bebe". Gallery Big Bother (1).png|Ron's room is now a nursery Big Bother (2).png Big_Bother_74.png Hana stoppable.jpg|Hana Stoppable Big Bother 1.jpg Yori.jpg Big Bother (6).png Big Bother (7).png Big Bother (8).png Big Bother (10).png Big Bother (11).png Big Bother (12).png Big Bother (13).png Big Bother (14).png Big Bother (15).png|Ron finally accepts Hana as his sister Big Bother (16).png Big Bother (17).png Category:Kim Possible episodes